A Peaceful Night
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: Hazumu and Yasuna conclude their "fun day". OneShot, Yasunu/Hazumu friendship, Hazumu/Tomari.


That was quick XD. I just watched the series, read and reviewed the few fanfics of it, and then added my own. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**A Peaceful Night**

"So, how's it been with you two?" Yasuna asked, ending a laughing fit for both of us.

I looked at her questioningly, although I knew what she meant. I was surprised at the question, I guess. Coming so directly, out of the blue.

"Hazumu-kun?" she spoke after I hadn't answered for a few seconds.

"Oh, you mean with me and Tomari. It's been... great," I beamed at the black-haired girl. I had to search for an adequate word to describe my relationship with Tomari, but the plain word 'great' grasped it all rather nicely. Love like it should be.

"That's nice," Yasuna smiled and looked to the sky again.

We were watching the sunset together concluding our fun day. Just the two of us for the time, like me and Tomari after I told her about my initial feelings for her and Yasuna.

That was all seemingly so long ago. Me and Tomari were "married" for almost six months now. It was Yasuna who suggested this, just her and me, having fun together like when we went to the Sea Park Aquarium together.

"Don't think wrong of me, Hazumu-kun. I'm happy for you, you're a wonderful couple," Yasuna interrupted my thoughts. She must've thought I was suspicious of her and thought she'd want me back. She should really know me better.

"Thanks, Yasuna. But... how about you? Have you found someone else yet?" I asked curiously. I felt a bit bad for her, I couldn't help it. I wished her true happiness, but I couldn't give her that myself, although I still harboured feelings for her. I loved Tomari more, she was my girlfriend, my wife. And I knew I could only have one; her.

"No... I'm not even so sure about my sexual orientation anymore. I mean, ever since you cured me, I couldn't see men how they were, now I can. All of the guys think, I'm into girls though..." she uttered, her smile withering away slowly.

"A-Are you sure? We could help you, I mean... let everybody know your... you know... if you want," I looked at her concerned.

But as soon as my offer reached her ear, her withering smile was restored and she countered with a confident "No."

She stood up and looked down at me with that newly found smile of hers, not saying anything. I knew her, she didn't have to explain.

I watched her walk down to the small river, the one so important to Tomari and me. Yes, I chose this place to conclude our day, as it held special meaning to me. The day itself was special, so this was the only place good enough, I figured.

She sat down by the river, staring at it. Had I ever told her about what this place meant to me?

Yasuna watched the river flow, watched the stones that withstood the stream and remained in place. Did she know? Did she feel?

She lay down right next to the flowing water, looking up into the sky. I could see her pretty eyes sparkling from the distance and wondered if she still had feelings for me, too.

"Hazumu!" I heard somebody cry out in the distance. "Hazumu-chan!" It was Tomari, coming closer and closer on her bike. Her hair was swaying in the wind so beautifully, my girlfriend's pretty blonde hair.

"Tomari-chan," I said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

She stopped her bike, her hair dropped, just then I noticed she was wearing it loosely again. So beautiful.

"I missed you, so I decided to check on you two," she put her bike down and sat next to me. "Did you have fun?"

"Lots," I simply replied and let my eyes wander down to the girl by the river again.

"That's good," she mumbled, cuddling into my arm.

I giggled. "You know, I was always worried about her, even after we broke up. But I think she's really gonna be okay."

After that, silence reigned. Tomari had closed her eyes and Yasuna was still down there by the river, watching the appearing stars.

I sighed contentedly. Like this, it could stay forever. "I love you, Tomari-chan."

No answer. "Tomari-cha- Oh, aw..." I checked on her, she fell asleep. I wondered what she did all day, that she was tired enough to fall asleep so quickly. Then again, I just enjoyed the moment. Her warmth was overwhelming, too much to resist. I lay her head in my lap and caressed her sleeping face. So peaceful, so beautiful.

I watched her for a bit. Her slightly opened mouth, her rising and falling chest. I wondered what she was dreaming. Maybe of me? Of us? Of our future?

Suddenly, I noticed Yasuna standing next to us. She sat down again. "She's beautiful."

I looked up at her smiling face. "Yeah," I agreed. "I'm so glad I have her."

"You know, this place is wonderful. The water and the air are so clear, it's remarkable. That we're in the city is not even noticeable," Yasuna changed the topic.

"It is, it's a special place," I calmly answered.

Silence reigned yet again. A peaceful, a wonderful silence.

"I better go," Yasuna broke the peaceful moment.

"Oh? So soon?" I didn't want her to go. After all, it was our day, and I enjoyed being around her.

"I'm sorry. It's been a wonderful day, Hazumu-kun, but I should leave you two alone now," she smiled at me warmly. I didn't object, I didn't particularly want her to leave, but her warm smile somehow told me it was alright to leave it at that.

"Thank you, Yasuna-chan" was all I said. "Oh-"

There it was. She was leaning in and pecked me lightly on the lips.

"Yasuna...-chan..." I mumbled, surprised at her sudden kiss.

"You're wonderful, Hazumu-kun. Take care of of Tomari-chan. I hope you stay together forever. Bye-bye, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," she said, stood up and walked off.

"Goodnight..." I plainly muttered, being left wondering about that kiss.

"Hmmm..." the sleeping Tomari turned around in my lap. I looked at her again. So beautiful.

"I'm glad you're by my side, Tomari-chan. I love you," I whispered into her ear. She seemed to like the sound of it and moaned in her sleep.

"Uh..." I turned a light shade of pink. She was dreaming about me after all.

* * *

**What did you think? I'd be happy about a review or two :) Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, PLEASE, all of you write more fanfiction to this wonderful manga/anime. PLEASE :)**


End file.
